Sit with Me Tonight
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: Briggs comforts Mike during the night when demons are at their worst. Warning: Rape


_Sometimes what you don't say_

Briggs didn't need to be one of the best agents in the FBI to know that something was wrong with Mike. The kid wasn't himself, retiring to his room when he wasn't on a case, eating less and less every day, and throwing himself so far into his work he was borderline obsessive.

_Makes all the difference_

It was late and Briggs couldn't sleep, still thinking of his youngest charge. Something was wrong with the agent and he couldn't figure it out. With a sigh he swung out of bed, hoping a beer would calm him down.

He exited his room, headed for the stairs when he heard something. He turned to see the door to Mike's room was open a crack and the light was on. He could see Mike sitting with his back to the door on his bed, his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking.

Mike was crying.

_Sometimes you find your own way_

Briggs didn't think, didn't even realize what he was doing till his hand was on the door handle and he was pushing it open. The door creaked in protest, startling Mike. The younger agent swung around to stare at Briggs in horror, his vision clouded with tears.

"Get out," Mike begged, but Briggs couldn't comply, to shocked to say anything except:

"Oh Mike."

Mike was wearing only a white tank top and beach shorts, revealing ugly purple bruises down his arms and across his back and chest.

_Without interference_

"Briggs, get out," Mike hissed, anger taking over the usually controlled anger.

"Mike…"

"Get out!" he yelled as more tears fell from his eyes.

Briggs stopped as he turned to see Charlie, Johnny, Jakes, and Paige come out of their rooms with their guns drawn.

"Go downstairs," Briggs commanded as he returned his attention to Mike.

_It's not all darkness_

Paige gasped when she saw Mike and she looked ready to go to him when Charlie grabbed her around the waist, steering her towards the stairs. Briggs heard the clatter of guns on the accent table before the group went downstairs.

"Mike, what happened?" he asked calmly. Mike looked like a wounded animal in a corner, ready to bolt any moment.

"Please go away," Mike begged, stepping back into the wall with tears in his eyes.

"I'm not going to do that Mike, I care too much to walk away."

_It's not all light_

"Mike…"

"Stay away from me!" he screamed, his eyes flashing as if he was remembering something. "Stop!"

Briggs continued towards him, half way across the room.

"Stop," Mike cried, pressing his hands over his ears as he slid down the wall. "Make it stop."

_You don't have to fix this_

"You can't fix this," Mike cried, staring up at Briggs with haunted eyes.

Briggs dropped to his knees before the agent and gently took his wrists, moving his hands from his ears. Mike looked at him in a mixture of fear and desperation, he was cracking.

"What happened Mike," he whispered tenderly.

"I wasn't strong enough." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I couldn't stop him."

"What happened Mike?"

"He raped me."

_Sit with me tonight_

Anger coursed through Briggs' veins as he stared at his youngest charge in shock. Out of everything he'd expected Mike to say, that hadn't been it. He was still so green, so new, they were supposed to protect him.

"Who did this Mike?" Briggs asked, hoping the anger wasn't evident in his voice.

"Bellos." It was so soft and quite Briggs almost didn't hear it, but he felt his world shatter at the words. He suddenly didn't care about catching the drug lord, he was going to rid the world of the filth. He started to rise, ready to go take care of him right now when he stopped. He turned to look at the cotton white hand that gripped his wrist. He looked into Mike's pleading face and large eyes.

"Don't leave me, please," Mike begged.

_Sound of our breathing_

"I won't leave you Mike, I promise," Briggs assured as he sat down next to the blonde. He didn't hesitate to take Mike into his arms. He rocked him, whispered sweet nothings in his ear, and stroked his hair until Mike was asleep in his arms. The only sound that could be heard were the mixed rhythm of their breathing.

It wasn't the first time Briggs' comforted a rape victim, and he would do everything in his power to make sure Mike didn't end up like her.

_And the TV in light_

It was morning when Mike finally woke up, still curled up in Briggs' arms. Briggs was still asleep, his head resting uncomfortably against Mike's side table. For the first time in a long time, Mike felt safe.

_I don't want to fight it_

_Just sit with me tonight__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__We pray for acceptance_

_We pray for deliverance_

_We pray for understanding_

_Like it makes all the difference__  
__It's not all the way you left_

_It's not all right_

_You don't have to fix this_

_Sit with me tonight__  
__Sound of our breathing_

_And the TV in light_

_I don't want to fight it_

_Just sit with me tonight__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, sit with me tonight_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, tonight, tonight_

* * *

A/n I got the idea when I was sitting with a friend who is a lot like Briggs and he was telling me about some show he saw where the big brother was comforting his little brother after he got raped, I immediately thought of these too. There will be a companion piece about Briggs and the first rape victim. I will not be continuing this, but if anyone else would like to or to write their own version they can feel free._  
_

Love you guys!


End file.
